


Godmothers and Gentlemen's Men

by RiddlesDiary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Gay Sirius Black, Multi, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlesDiary/pseuds/RiddlesDiary
Summary: Inspired by the Order of the Phoenix quote, "Harry staring into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius's head would appear there and give him some advice about girls". Turns out Sirius knows nothing about girls.





	Godmothers and Gentlemen's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Based of line “Harry staring into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius's head would appear there and give him some advice about girls” (Order of the Phoenix). (Yes that really happened)

Ron announced he was finished and going to bed. Harry stayed behind and finished his essay. He stood up to head off to bed, when, much to Harry’s surprise, Sirius’ head appeared in the fire.  
“Sirius?” Harry asked in a shocked voice.  
“Shh, Harry, I was hoping you were up. Are you alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“I was lonely and was wondering if you would like to talk to me about anything, because you know I am always here for you.”  
“Um… well, I was actually wondering, I need some advice about girls.”  
“Oh… Um… Well…” Sirius eyes looked panicked. Like a frightened dog.  
“It’s alright. You don’t have to, I didn’t mean to…” Harry hurried feeling embarrassed.  
“No it’s not that, I want to help I am just not sure I am the best person, Remus might actually be better…”  
“Oh come on you were cool and stuff.”  
Sirius chuckled and a slight smile spread on Harry's face.  
“Here’s the thing, Harry, according to Remus,” He said that part with a slight hint of sarcasm. “I am prone to being... what were the words? Daft, inconsiderate, Reckless. I really think he might have better advice. I could consult him for you.”  
“No it’s fine” Harry felt awkward about going to his former professor with romantic problems. “I just thought you were a ladies man.”  
Sirius let out a cold chuckle that slowly got warmer. “I…” His face got nervous once more. “Harry, I…” Harry noted Sirius hesitation. “Harry, I don’t swing that way.”  
Understanding came across Harry's face. Sirius continued to speak.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you, I am sorry it took me so long, I understand if you don’t want to move in with me after the war anymore…” Sirius was avoiding eye contact and looking like he wanted to retreat with his tail tucked in.  
“No, Sirius, I am not upset, You’re the only family I got. I couldn't hate you.” Harry paused. “Did my parents know?”  
Sirius’ smile returned.  
“Of course, Your father didn’t mind a bit, though he used it in his jokes, and your mother, she worked behind my back set me up with my hogwarts sweetheart.”  
“See if they made you my godfather, then they didn’t mind and I don’t either.  
Sirius smiled joyous, and proud. “If you still want advice, I really can ask remus.”  
“Maybe another time,” Harry smirked. “Just one question? Who was this sweetheart?”  
“Well…” Sirius paused for dramatics “Remus!”  
“Professor Lupin!” Harry looked astonished.  
“Yeah, he likes people regardless of gender. Actually, it never seemed like a good time to tell you this. It sounds so silly, in such times, but Remus is your godmother.  
“Really?” Harry was laughing hysterically ‘alone’ in the empty common room.  
“Yes they figured we would do a better job together. Godmother was a bit of a joke, but with his condition, guardianship was prohibited according to the laws.” There was a far away look in Sirius eyes. “How would you like to move in with both of us after the war?”  
“I would love to.” Harry replied sincerely.  
“Me too.” He paused, “Remember you can always come to me, I might not always be of use, but I care. If you ever have boy trouble feel free to come to your godfather, he is a gentleman's man”  
Harry laughed. “I’ll remember that.” He said jokingly, but there was a twinge in his eye suggesting that he might indeed remember it.


End file.
